


Delenn

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinclair tries to make sense of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delenn

**Author's Note:**

> 8 of 31

Both the dying Minbari and Deathwalker told him he had a hole in his head. What did that _mean_? 

Some memories were coming back to him – more than he was willing to let anyone know. He knew she was on that ship. He knew she was someone important but who was she? 

Was she one of the mysterious ruling body of the Minbari? Was she here to spy on him? 

After the incident with the Knights, she’d told him that she was his friend and everything was all right. 

But was it really? 

Would it ever be all right again?


End file.
